deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ash vs Red/@comment-28252656-20160923183650
I going to it with Adventures Red. Because Manga Red have best feats and is overal better trainer than Game or Origins Red. sorry for bad english. Red should use Pika, Poli, Saur, Aero, Gyara, Snor. Ash:Pikachu, Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard, iInfernape, Snorlax Red's closest pokemon are : Pika Poli and Saur,a nd Ash's:Piakchu, Greninja, Sceptile and Charizard. Red's strongest pokeon are in my opion Pika and Saur, and Ash's Greninja, Charizard and Sceptile. Red's Pikachu beat Lugia and Ash's beat Latios, Lugia is stronger, but Latios have type adventage. Ash's charizard can easy hold agains M3 entei (stronger than normal entei), and curent is much stronger, And Ash's Sceptile beat Darkrai, extremly strong Darkrai,In movie 10, Darkrai was able to go toe to toe with Dialga and Palkia. Tobias's Darkrai have full HP (or aleast 80-90%) whe battling Sceptile, after use multiple dream eaters, And Ash's Sceptile can easy woke up thanks to huge bond with Ash. And Infernape, Infernape normaly is not that strong As Sceptile or Greninja, but his abnormal powerfull blaze transform it into beast. Battle: Both trainers start with his piachus, after hard battle, Red's pikchu winning. Next Ash chose his snorlax, Red's pikachu is tired an Red decide to swith pokemon, and hose his Snor. Both Snorlaxs have ridiculous feats, Ash's snorlax have much better defensive (tanked 50+ focus punches from pure power medicham), but Red's Snorlax have more physical strnght (Able to stop speeding train). Ash is not good on using defesiwe pokemon, and Red win next round. Ash chose Infernape as his thirdy's pokemon, with hight physical power, powerfull attack and type adventage monkey win it easy. Red's next pokemon is his water/fighting type poliwag, Red have adventage in this battle, but Infernape activated is blaze and endet it with draw. In next round ash chose Charizard and Red decide to use Aerodactyl. Ash's charizard is very fast i air and dodge mostly Aerodactyl's attack and use multiple dragon breaths and flamethowers. After critical hit with Stone edge Charizard it hard in to the ground, but when Aero trying to finish Charizard, Ash's dragon use flamthower, cath erodactyl and ended it with seismic toss. In next roudn Red use his pikachu again, Charizard survive tunderbolt and his hard with flmthoer, but pikachu finlly beat Zard with volt tackle. After charizard lost, Ash use is legendary slayer Sceptile, with his speed, Sceptile beat tired pikachu very easy. Red's penultimate pokemon was Gyara, both pokemons have experriene with battling legendaries,a and that would be god battle, Sceptile due with his Speed and extremly hard it with leaf blaed (enought to take down orpowered darkrai or make large wave) Sceptile win next round. Red use his powerful starter as his last pokemon, Sceptile use powerfull leaf blade, but Venusaur quick countered it with sluge bomb and beat Ash's Sceptile. In last round Ash hose his trump card Greninj, both oponents transform in to his powerfull forms (Mega venusaur and Ash-Greninja), after very close battle Venusaur use full power solar beam and Greninja full power Water shuriken, finally Greninja faint (Venusaur almost too). I think Manga Red would win, but not easy. Ash is very strong trainer, and have very good strategy, but Red is also very strategical, and have some strong combination like Megavolt.